


Drinks With A Stranger

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Minerva takes an interest in her mysterious drinking companion.
Relationships: Ultear Milkovich/Minerva Orland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Drinks With A Stranger

“Who you want to be doesn’t always win.” The confession was quiet, said more to Minerva’s glass than to her drinking companion. In the crowded bar, it was almost lost in the din.

“I’ll drink to that,” her companion said, downing her own glass in a single gulp. She waved to the bartender. “Another, for me and my friend.” While she waited, she tucked a strand of long black hair back around her ear, under her blue cowl. “Although I must say,” she addressed Minerva, peering at her from beneath of the blue cloth’s edge, “that I’m a little surprised to hear such a sentiment come from a famed mage of Sabertooth.”

Minerva snorted and gave her glass a small swirl though barely any liquid remained in it to slosh around. “You mean it’s strange coming from the daughter of the guild master.” And, normally, she wouldn’t have admitted anything like this to anyone - drunk or not. Much less to a faceless stranger she wouldn’t be able to pick out later if need called for it. But it had been... a hard few days. Even by Minerva’s standards.

The new round of drinks arrived, the stranger downing hers just as fast as the last. Then she placed down some money and stood up, clapping a hand to Minerva’s shoulder. “Well, I must be off for the night. Good luck tomorrow.”

A smirk tugged at Minerva’s lips. “We’re Sabertooth, and this is the Grand Magic Games. We don’t need luck.” Not against Fairies, or Mermaids, or Puppies, or Ponies. Not even Lamia Scale would amount to a hiccup. Not with the full force of Sabertooth being brought to bear for the final day.

As the stranger’s hand drew away, Minerva twisted on her barstool and latched onto the other woman’s wrist with a strength undiminished by the alcohol in her system. “What is your name, stranger?” she almost purred, her gaze keen and focused on the hooded woman’s shadowed face. “I would like to thank you for buying me a drink.”

The woman paused, then rolled a shoulder slightly. “Call me... Ul.”

“Ul.” Minerva tested the name on her tongue, finding it familiar but unable to immediately place the why. “I will remember it.”

“I would prefer if you didn’t,” Ul said, pulling her hand out of Minerva’s grip. “Good night, Lady of Sabertooth.”

“Good night, stranger,” Minerva responded, her eyes never leaving the woman’s figure until she was out of sight and out the door.

Then she turned to the bartender. “Another,” she commanded, downing the one Ul had bought for her.

What a strange woman. Minerva hoped that they would cross paths again.


End file.
